She's so Lovely
by Circa Survive
Summary: A year after defeating Sephiroth, Cloud goes to see how things are in Wutai and gets reacquainted with a certain materia stealing ninja. Could he possibly be getting attracted to her? R&R please! Cloud x Yuffie pairing. Rated T for language.
1. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Cloud x Yuffie

A/N: My first fanfic evah! Read and enjoy!

* * *

She's so Lovely

Chp.1: Catching Up

One year after defeating Sephiroth…

"Wow! It's already been a year since I last saw you Cloud?"

He looked deep into the young ninja's twinkling eyes and saw happiness in them. She was filled with joy because she gets to see one of her good friends that she doesn't see much at long last.

Cloud had just arrived in Wutai to see if any major damage was done by the meteor incident. Seeing how everything was OK, he wandered off to the highest part of town to watch the sunset. That's when she saw him sitting on a grassy hill. Yuffie couldn't tell right away if it was he or not because he looked different. His new black clothes threw her off, but when she saw his hair, the golden-blonde spikes, she knew it was him then.

"So why don't you keep in touch with me at all you spiky headed jerk?" The young girl questioned. "Are you too cool to talk to your bestest ninja pal now that you saved the world?" She giggles.

"No reason." He responded. "I just… (Sigh)."

"So I see you're still as soft spoken as usual, eh Cloudy?" She says with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "It's OK then. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She takes a seat close to him. "Look at that sunset. Isn't it beautiful?"

(No response)

Cloud found himself looking at the young kunoichi. She wasn't the same skinny, sixteen-year-old girl he once knew a year ago. She looked a bit taller and seemed to act more mature. One year can do a lot for one person. She now had long, beautiful legs matched with a nice, round little booty. Her chest area had grown a bit as well. She looks beautiful. She's… so lovely.

'Damn! Yuffie's fine as Hell now.' Cloud thought to himself while looking at her from head to toe stopping at her belly button. He always liked the way her stomach was always showing because of her short, green tank top. It kind of turned him on.

"Cloud?"

Yuffie looks towards him wondering why he's so quiet and catches him staring at her mid-section. His view moves up towards her head and their eyes get perfectly aligned in awkward silence. His intense blue eyes like a mirror image to hers.

'Why is he staring at me like that? Is- is Cloud checking me out? … No, why would he and why does he have to be so damn cute? Uh-oh, my stupid teenage hormones are acting up.' Yuffie thought while also trying to get Cloud's attention.

She had a big crush on him since the first time they met, but she never thought that such a handsome guy like that would ever feel the same way about her so she kept it to herself.

"… What is it Cloud?" She asks trying to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Yuffs." Cloud says. His face turns slightly red. "I'm just amazed at how much you've grown. Are you seventeen now?"

The girl replies, "Yeah, I'm seventeen. God, I'm almost as old as you Cloudy. Pretty soon I'll have wrinkles and grey hair." She says while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Aw come on Yuff. I'm not that old!" He says playing along with her joke.

"Our friends threw me a party a few weeks ago. It was lots of fun! But, it didn't seem complete without you there."

"Sorry Yuffie…" He says in a rather soft voice looking down.

"It's alright." She tells him.

He asks, "Well, how 'bout I get you something for your birthday that I missed? It's the least I can do for you."

"It's a deal! That means I have one wish that you have to grant me!" Yuffie says excitedly.

"So do you know what you want?"

"Hmm… I got it! I want all of your—"

He cuts her off saying, "Wait, it can't have anything to do with materia."

With a disappointed tone she asks, "Aw why not?"

"Come on Yuffie, you know I need them."

"Not even one? Pretty please?" She asks with an innocent and adorable puppy dog face.

He shakes his head slowly left and right and the ninja girl frowns.

"Anything else I can do for you. So you know what you want?"

"Since materia is out of the question, then no. Not yet." She says. "Maybe later I'll think of something."

The two friends continue to talk hoping to get caught up with each other. Seconds turn into minutes. Minutes turn into hours, and suddenly, Yuffie realizes that it's getting dark. She lies down on her back and starts to glance at the abundance of stars that looked beautiful in the blue night sky. Cloud joins her, so he lies down as well not noticing that his gloved hand accidentally got on top her thigh. They both notice it and they quickly move their body parts away from each other. They lay still and silent.

'Well that was embarrassing. Her skin was quite soft. God, when she's around me I can't breathe. Am I possibly getting attracted to this girl? Would she even feel the same? Keep it together Cloud!' He thought.

'Yuffie you idiot! Why did you move? His hand felt good there. God, when he's around me my heart skips a beat. Why don't you just tell him you like him? Oh yea, 'cuz I don't want him to think I'm a weirdo and reject me. I want him so bad…'

After a few minutes, Yuffie finally decides to break the silence and says, "Well it's getting late. As much as I love talking to you Cloudy, I have to go. My dad is going to kill me if he finds out I'm out here this late. And me being around you would just probably piss him off even more since you're a guy."

"OK come on, I'll walk you home."

It takes them around 5 minutes to walk to her house. The lights downstairs were on, so everybody's probably still awake.

"Where are you going to stay tonight Cloudy? Yuffie asks.

"I'll probably just set up a tent somewhere not too far from Wutai."

"I would ask you to stay with me, but we have no guest room, and I don't think my dad would be very happy if you slept in my room." She explains. "Sorry."

"It's alright Yuffie. A night in a tent shouldn't be too bad. Well you better get to bed now kiddo." He brushes her cheek gently with his fingers. "Goodnight." Cloud turns around and takes a step, until he feels two hands gently wrap around his waist.

'Oh my God, what am I doing? I can't believe I'm doing this!' She thinks.

A little bit shocked from her gesture, he finds the courage to turn around and hug her back. The right side of her face was resting on his chest. She smiled and said, "Sweet dreams Cloudy." They release each other. She walks to the door, opens it, looks back at Cloud with a tender smile and soft eyes that glow under the moon then finally closes the door.

A smiling Cloud makes his way to his camp site.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Kinda short though.This is my first ever fanfic ever written so if you want to, review it and tell me some suggestions please! I might just leave it one chapter long if nobody wants me to continue or if I'm not motivated enough.

K well thanks and until next time!


	2. Late Night Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Cloud x Yuffie

A/N: OK here's the new chapter for those of you that requested it. Read and enjoy!

* * *

She's so Lovely

Chp.2: Late Night Thoughts

Later that night…

Cloud and Yuffie both had trouble sleeping that night. Lying on their beds, they both thought the night away. This wasn't something new to the love struck ninja girl though.

Before AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth, she had spent most of her nights thinking about a certain spiky headed boy she was infatuated with. He was her leader, her captain. It seemed kind of weird to her at first, but after a while she just didn't care. She was in love with him and that's all that mattered to her.

Meanwhile in Cloud's tent…

Cloud didn't know if it was the freezing cold that kept him up or if it was… _her_. He pulled his sleeping bag up to his neck and closed his eyes. The first thing that popped into his mind was that one night in the Gold Saucer. The time when Yuffie had asked him to go ride the gondola with her.

(Flashback)

Everyone was either sleeping or getting wasted that night. The two older girls Tifa and Aeris, accompanied by Red XIII, were in their room sleeping. Everyone else was gambling and drinking their asses off. Barret lost so much gil that night and Cid was so wasted that the security had to escort him to his room where he puked the massive amount of alcohol he consumed in his toilet. The pilot thought to himself, 'I am never, EVER going to drink again.' That of course was a lie.

Since Yuffie wasn't of legal age to drink nor was she sleepy, she stayed up and walked around the casino looking for someone she can do something with. A tall, muscular security guard came up behind her and said, "What are you doing walking around here without parental supervision girl?"

She turned and replied, "Relax man. I wasn't going to drink or gamble or nothin'. Just walking around that's all."

This didn't convince the security to let her go so he asked her to leave the casino area. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you have a guardian twenty one or older with you." He said.

Being stubborn as usual, Yuffie argued with him. "Listen buddy! I don't need anybody to watch over me. I can take of myself just fine thank you very much." She said.

This made the security guard angry and he said with a louder voice, "OK, either you get out of the casino by yourself, or I make you. Do you understand?"

With this said, Yuffie made a fist and was ready to punch the guard right square in the jaw until she felt a gloved hand grab her wrist. It was Cloud.

"She's with me. Sorry if we caused you any trouble." He said.

The security guard asked, "This brat is with you? Well tell her she shouldn't be arguing with security."

"Who are you callin' brat you stupid rent-a-cop!" Yuffie shouted back while trying to sock the guy.

Cloud put his hand on top of her mouth and grabbed her arm with the other. "Don't mind her sir. So sorry! We'll be leaving now." He said.

Cloud dragged her out to the hall and asked her, "Why were you arguing with the security? Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

She responded, "Well I was bored and he should've minded his own business."

"Why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep? It's pretty late." He asked.

She answered, "I'm not sleepy. And I wont go back to my room unless I do something fun. Would you want to do something with me?"

"If it will get you to behave then what do you have in mind?" He said.

"Hmm…" The young girl tapped her chin with her index finger while thinking of something to do. "Wanna ride the gondola?" She asked.

Cloud responded, "Sure then, why not? Let's go get tickets."

Since it was pretty late, the only people that were riding on the gondolas were couples that wanted to have a romantic night out with each other. Cloud and Yuffie walk up to the woman in control of bringing people into the gondolas and gave her their tickets.

"Aw how cute, another young couple. Have a nice ride you two!" The woman said as they walked in the gondola.

Cloud and Yuffie both looked at each other and then at the woman and explained, "We're not a couple." But as soon as they could say anything, the ride had started. The gondola made its way up to the highest point in the Gold Saucer. Besides the loud noises of the pretty fireworks and the happy upbeat music outside, inside the little cable car was dead silent. Yuffie looked at Cloud who was looking outside of the window. She got lost in his eyes. Those beautiful, blue, mako eyes of his were hypnotizing. The spiky headed man turned his head and looked at the young girl that was in front of him. They were now facing each other, another awkward moment. At the end of the ride, Cloud was still sitting. Yuffie stands up and goes towards him and kisses him on the cheek.

"What was that all about?" Cloud asks.

"I just felt like doing that." She replies.

"..." Cloud was speechless.

"Well, say something." Yuffie said.

"..." Cloud was still silent.

"Come on, say something!" She exclaims.

Now getting mad, Yuffie says loudly, "Dammit, say SOMETHING!"

"...Something..." He said.

SMACK

(End Flashback)

Cloud quickly opens his eyes and sits up. He touches his cheek; the one Yuffie had kissed and slapped that night in the Gold Saucer. "(Sigh)"

Meanwhile in Yuffie's room…

Since Yuffie couldn't sleep, she picked up the remote control on her side table and turned her television on to try and get Cloud of her mind. A romantic movie was showing. On the TV, the couple deeply kissed each other. Yuffie couldn't help but imagine her and Cloud doing the same. She shook her head to stop dreaming and she turned the TV off. She stood up off her bed and sat down on her desk. She reached over to turn on her radio which was next to her little box full of materia.

The DJ on the radio said in a deep soothing voice, "Hey you cool cats and night owls out there. It's time for the block of non-stop love songs. This one's dedicated to Shera in Rocket Town from her man, Cid. For old school and today's R&B tune in to 104.1 KLOV—"

The DJ's sentence gets cut off because Yuffie had turned the radio off. She didn't much feel like listening to corny slow jams. The girl smiled at the song dedication from Cid to his girlfriend though.

'So the old bastard does have his soft side.' She thought.

She then picked up her soft, plush chocobo from her desk and held it close to her. Yuffie examined it closely and saw that it had golden spikes and blue eyes. Just like Cloud.

"God damn you Cloud. Everything I see reminds me of you." She cursed.

She looked at her glowing alarm clock and it read 2:14 am. The young ninja girl lies down on her bed. "(Sigh)"

* * *

That is the end of chapter 2. I had to edit it because I wanted to add more to the date sequence. 


	3. Holding Someone's Hair Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Cloud x Yuffie

A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here! It took me kind of long because of school and also because I'm replaying FFVII. I just got done doing the Wutai side quests again. Sorry about that.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

She's so Lovely

Chp.3: Holding Someone's Hair Back

Early next morning…

BUZZ!

"AHH!" Yuffie had almost jumped up immediately because of the loud buzzing of her alarm clock. "Stupid clock!" She exclaimed as she hit the snooze button. She looked at the clock and it read 8:30 am. Laying back down, Yuffie let out a big groan and said, "Stupid mornings."

She stood up off her bed, scratched her eyes, and stretched. 'I wonder what Cloud's up to right now. Could he still be sleeping?' She thought. "There's only one way to find out!"

Yuffie picks up her PHS from her desk and hovers her finger over the button which Cloud was assigned to. He of course, was button number one. 'Should I call him? He might get mad if he is still sleeping and I wake him up.' She decided to just go for it and call him.

Meanwhile in Cloud's tent…

RRRING! RRRING!

Cloud opens his eyes slowly and thinks to himself, 'Who could be calling me this early?' He was so tired because of the lack of sleep he had the previous night. Picking up the PHS, he answered groggily, "Ugh… he-hello?"

'Crap! I did wake him up. I hope he isn't mad.' Yuffie thought.

"Uh hey, hi Cloud! It's me Yuff. Sorry to wake you." She said over the phone.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm just tired because I didn't get too much sleep last night." Cloud responded still sounding tired.

The ninja girl asked, "Why didn't you get enough sleep?"

"No reason. I was just thinking about a certain… _someone_."

"…" No response from Yuffie. She was deep in her thoughts.

'Oh my god. Is Cloud thinking about another girl he likes? Maybe he's thinking about me… no I don't think so. Could he possibly be in love with Aeris (Bless her heart) still? Oh god I think I'm going cry. Don't jump to conclusions girl! Just ask him who he was thinking about. No that will sound weird. Just relax.'

The distracted ninja almost forgot that she was on the line with Cloud still. The whole time she was thinking, Cloud was trying to get her attention.

"Hello, Yuffie? Yuff are you there? What's wrong?"

She finally snaps out of it and says quietly, "I'm still here. Nothing's wrong Cloud."

"OK, good. Well is there some particular reason why you called me?" He asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to call you." Yuffie replied.

Cloud asks, "That's it?"

"Well I never really get to talk to you anymore so I thought it would be appropriate if I called you. Is there something wrong with me wanting to talk to an old friend?" Yuffie sounded angry and sad at the same time as she said this.

Cloud felt like a total ass. "Sorry Yuff I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm just tired that's all. I'm actually glad you called me." He said trying to make her feel better.

"Okay then." Changing the subject, Yuffie asked, "Hey my dad left the house to go to the pagoda right now and he isn't coming home until dark. Do you want to have breakfast here?"

"Sure." He said. "I'll get ready right now and I'll be there in a while, k?"

"K, bye." She said. They both turn off their PHS.

Cloud put his new clothes on and picked up his buster sword on the floor which he later put in the side of Fenrir, his motorcycle. Everything was packed up.

20 minutes later in Yuffie's house…

Ding-dong!

"I'm coming!" Yuffie yelled as she ran to the door. It was Cloud, just as she expected.

"Hey Cloudy, come in." She told him. "My kitchen is this way."

Cloud followed her and asked, "You aren't going to trap me in your basement like last time are you?"

"Ha-ha." She replied jokingly. "OK, well you just sit down and eat. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

Yuffie answered, "To my room. I'm going to change out of these pajamas real quickly, and then I'll join you."

"Alright." Cloud looked at the dining table in front of him and couldn't help but drool. He hadn't had anything decent to eat in a while and all of the food he saw looked so delicious. His eyes were focused on the dumplings.

'I really should wait for Yuffie to come back first.' He thought. 'It'd be rude to start without her.'

"Kay, I'm back." The young girl said as she walked into the kitchen only moments after she left. She took a seat right next to her secret crush and said, "Well dig in! Eat as much as you want."

The two friends talked while they ate. They talked about everything from Cait Sith's weird choice of using a megaphone as a weapon, to Cid's smoking and cursing habits and even Red XIII's tail.

"How do you think that fire stays lit on his tail?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud replies, "I have no clue. I'll remember to ask him sometime." They both laugh at their stupid and totally random conversation. At this point, both Yuffie and Cloud are full.

"Thanks for breakfast Yuff." He tells her. "It was really good."

"Don't— (hiccup) mention it Cloudy!" Yuffie got the hiccups from eating too fast. Cloud thought it was kind of cute how she hiccupped during her sentence so he smiled inside.

"So what are you planning on doing today, huh Cloud? Yuffie asks.

"I don't know really. I'll probably ask Cid to give me a ride on the Highwind to Midgar. I want to see how Reeve is doing with the reconstruction." He says.

"Is anybody else going?" She asks.

Cloud names all the people who are going like a list. "Cid, Vincent, and Barret will be there. Tifa won't be able to make it because she's looking after Marlene at her house in Nibelheim and Red has to take care of his grandfather in Cosmo Canyon. I heard he was very ill."

Yuffie asks, "Oh, can I come?"

He complied. "You sure you can take riding the Highwind?"

"No sweat." She says. "Oh by the way, my dad wanted to thank you for looking after me. He also wanted to apologize for thinking you were with Shin-ra last time you came."

"Tell him its fine. He doesn't have to apologize." Cloud says while grabbing his PHS from his pocket. He calls Cid and asks him to pick them up.

"I'm on my way. Wait yer scrawny asses for thirty minutes ya hear?" The sailor mouthed pilot said.

An hour later on the Highwind…

"You're late old man." Cloud says.

"Who you callin' old chocobo head? Motherfucker I should cut you!" Cid yelled. Cloud just smiles and walks to the deck outside to go see how Yuffie is doing.

Yuffie's face had a slight shade of green on it. 'I don't feel too good.' She thought to herself. 'Why didn't I just stay home? Oh yea because Cloud is here.' She leaned over the rail and tried to breathe in some fresh air. That actually made her air sickness worse because she looked down and seeing how she was so high up made her even sicker. She hears the door behind her close. It was Cloud.

"So are you holdin' out OK?" He asks.

She replies by gagging a little bit with a hand over her mouth. She leans over the rail because she doesn't want Cloud to see her puke. He runs behind her and holds her hair back. This startled Yuffie and all of a sudden she didn't feel like throwing up anymore. She hugged him tight and said quietly, "Thanks Cloudy."

"I'm sorry Yuffie. I should've bought some tranquilizers for you before we left." He said while holding the young girl in his arms. She didn't say anything. Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw that she was fast asleep. He carried her into his room in the crew's lodge, laid her down on the bed, and put the blankets over her. Cloud took a seat next to the bed and watched as his secret crush dozed off.

He looked at the clock on the wall and said to himself, 'Another hour until we get to Midgar.'

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3. Sorry again for the long wait. I'll try to update faster. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 4, yea?

-Circa


	4. Just A Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Cloud x Yuffie andvery slight Cloud x Aeris (Sorry Tifa fans. It's not that I don't like her, I just like the other pairings better.)

A/N: Ahh! Writer's block sucks! I'm also having trouble updating faster because well, I'm just busy. Replaying Final Fantasy VII, trying to beat Kingdom Hearts II, trying to level up my characters on World of Warcraft, questing on Elder Scrolls Oblivion, and I bought Advent Children! Damn that was a good movie. I didn't want it to end :(

I also have school again. Boo.

Here we go. Enjoy the very short chapter 4. Sorry I couldn't make it longer.

* * *

She's so Lovely

Chp.4: Just a Crush

The three party members, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid and the rest of the Highwind's crew had finally arrived in Midgar around noon. Reeve told Cloud to gather everybody up in the newly improved Shin-ra building. After the meteor incident, Shin-ra became more Gaea friendly. They shut down all remaining mako reactors and started using solar power for energy. Barret finally had a new view towards the once hated Shin-ra.

That moment in the crews lodge…

Cloud called everybody up except for Yuffie who was sleeping on his bed. He didn't want to wake her. After he got off the phone with the last person, Vincent, he picked up his necessities and looked at the peaceful looking ninja before him.

'It's just a crush.' He thought. 'Nothing more.'

He still had strong feelings for Aeris. Not just of love, but also regret. Regret for not being able to save her life. Regret for not being able to protect her. Regret for not telling her… how he really felt about her. After Aeris' death, the thought of her hurt Cloud just as much as any wound could, possibly even worse. She was the first person ever to steal Cloud Strife's heart. Not even the beautiful Tifa Lockheart was able to do that. She was too good of a friend to Cloud for him to ever have feelings for her. He was scared that if they _did_ have a relationship and it didn't work out, that their friendship would be different, or worse, end. He didn't want that to happen. Poor Tifa. She loved him with all her heart and no matter how hard she tries, he would never feel the same about his childhood friend that way.

After zoning out in his thoughts, he opened his room's door and made his way to the Shin-ra headquarters, totally forgetting about the blueprints and plans for reconstruction that were in his room.

Moments later…

Cloud, followed by Barret, Cid, and Vincent, walked into the main lobby and a young, brunette woman at the front desk that was just a few yards away from them waved to get their attention.

"Hey you!" She exclaimed. "Mr. Reeve said a man with big, blonde spikes and some other people were here to have a meeting with him. I'm guessing it's you guys correct?"

"Yes, that's us." Cloud answered.

The secretary then reached into a drawer and pulled out four transparent key cards that read in big white letters: VIP access to 50th floor and above. She then said, "Mr. Reeve said you may keep these cards and also please don't hit or shake the vending machines like you did at the old Shinra building. Mr. Shinra might get upset."

Barret and Vincent both said to themselves, 'Mr. Shinra? Rufus Shinra? So he's still alive even after the explosion.'

Cloud didn't pay attention to the info about Rufus Shinra still being alive because he got kind of embarrassed when he was reminded of his little mishap with the vending machine. He started playing the scene over in his head.

(Flashback)

Cloud takes 10gil from inside his pocket and puts it in the bill receiver. 'Fighting Shin-ra soldiers make me thirsty. Hmm… Dr. Dew or Pepper Mountain Cola?' He contemplates.

After a few moments of thinking, he pressed the iced tea button with no reaction from the machine.

'Must be sold out…' He thought. The dehydrated hero started pressing all the buttons, but still, nothing came out. So in his frustration, he cocks his arm back and takes a hard jab at the cursed machine.

The woman working at the main desk of the employee's gym goes up to him and says, "Sir, please don't hit the cola machines."

Vending machine: 1 - Cloud: 0

(End Flashback)

The secretary had asked the four men to sign some papers and put their information on it. "Include name, birth date, blood type, and gender. When you guys are finished, give me your papers and put your thumb on that touch pad and swipe your card so I can put your info in them." She said while pointing at the finger print machine.

Being fascinated by the technology, Barret said, "Wow. Now that's fancy."

The four guys get done with the identification routine and Cid looks at Cloud and asks, "Hey blue eyes, what about the kid? Will she need to do all this bullshit? I don't want to wait fer anyone."

With arms crossed, Cloud shakes his head and says, "Don't worry, I'll take Yuffie later. For now just let her sleep, alright? The poor girl's exhausted 'cuz she kinda has trouble flying."

Barret, Cid, and Vincent all replied at the same time, "We know."

"Have a nice visit you guys!" The secretary said as the four guys walked towards the elevator.

They go inside and Barret pushes the 51st floor button. Inside the elevator, some upbeat jazz music was playing as they moved up floor by floor. They hoped nobody would call the elevator they were on so that they can get to their destination faster.

'This is going to take a while…' Everyone thought.

* * *

End of chapter 4. Sorry for the short chapter and the long update. As I said above, I have lots of things to do. But don't worry, I wont stop writing this fic as a simple thank you for the people who like reading it. I'll work on Chapter 5 tomorrow first thing in the morning. 

Right now, I might go watch Advent Children for the 3rd time so, until the next chapter!


	5. Tranquilizers, Dahlias, and… Turks?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Cloud x Yuffie and some Cloud x Aeris

A/N: Hello there! I don't have much to say, so on with chapter 5!

* * *

She's so Lovely

Chp.5: Tranquilizers, Dahlias, and… Turks?

DING!

"You are now on the 51st floor of Shin-ra Solar Power Company. Have a nice visit!" The automated voice on the speaker said.

After getting out of the elevator, Cloud and the gang get greeted by an ecstatic Reeve.

"Hey guys!" Reeve said as he shook each of the men's hands. They all replied at the same time,

Barret: "Yo."

Cid: "Howdy!"

Cloud: "Hey."

Vincent: "Greetings."

"It's very nice to see you again. Where are the others?" Reeve asks.

"Yuffie's in the Highwind sleeping, Red's at Cosmo Canyon taking care of his grandpa, and Tifa's at her new house in Nibelheim looking after Marlene." Cloud answered.

Barret then says, "It's weird really. She bought that house not too long ago and she put it up for sale to move back here in Midgar."

"Oh I see. Well come on now, let's get to business. The meeting room is this way." Reeve says while gesturing for everyone to follow him.

They all enter the room and the first thing they see is Cait Sith already sitting on a chair. He jumps up on the table, runs up to Cloud and says, "Oi, Cloud me boy! How you been?"

Placing Cait Sith on his shoulder, Cloud says, "I'm doing fine thank you. Now let's get on with the meeting."

"Splendid!" The cat said.

They all take a seat around the large table and Reeve commences with discussing the reconstruction of Midgar.

"Alright, we have everything we need. All kinds of heavy machinery like cranes, bulldozers, Shin-ra construction workers, and most importantly, lots of gil. Now what I need to see are those blueprints and plans that you have Cloud."

He responds, "OK let me get them out." Cloud checks his backpack full of items, but doesn't find them. He reaches into his pockets and still no blueprints to be found. "Did I hand them to any of you guys?" He looks at Barret who was sitting across the table from him.

"I don't have them fool!" The gun-armed man said. Then Cloud looks at the space cowboy sitting next to Barret.

"Nope, I don't have 'em." Cid replies. Cloud now turns his head to his side where Vincent sat.

Before Cloud could even ask, Vincent just shook his head.

"Damn. I must've left them in my room." Cloud said.

"Hey wait. Isn't the kid sleepin' in your room? Why don't we just call her and ask her to bring it up here." Cid suggests.

Vincent replies, "She doesn't have a key card."

"And she also needs to be with one of us to get one." Reeve added.

"Good going spikey. Now one of us has to go all the way back down just to get those damn papers!" Barret said.

Vincent offered to get them. "I'll get them if nobody else wont."

"Really? Thanks Vince. You're a saint." Cloud says.

The enigmatic man just replies, "Hmph. I'm no saint. I just want to get this over with."

Cloud liked Vincent's personality. He followed orders, and he doesn't question them. He was also very wise. But he was too quiet when they first met. After a while, Vincent got comfortable with his new friends and was starting to communicate more.

"Where are the blueprints Cloud?" The crimson clad man asked.

"They're on top of my side table next to the bed. Since you're going there, can you please take Yuffie to get her key card?" Cloud said.

"No problem."

Vincent exits the meeting room and Cloud turns to Reeve and asks, "Do you guys have a drug store here?"

He answers, "Yes we do. It's on the 30th floor. That's where all the shops are located."

"What do you need there?" Barret asks.

"While we were waiting for Vince and Yuff, I was going to get some supplies." Cloud answered.

"Take your time then. If you get hungry, the food court is on the 31st floor. Remember, you guys can use your VIP cards for discounts anytime." Reeve says.

"Food court? Discount? I'm there!" Cid said and Barret quickly followed. Cait Sith was still on Cloud's shoulder, so Reeve was left alone in the meeting room.

Meanwhile on the 30th floor…

"Where's the drug store Cait?" Cloud asks.

The cat points his tiny little finger to the right and says, "It's right over there Cloudy boy."

Cloud goes inside and asks the cashier where the tranquilizers were.

"Tranquillizers are on isle 3 sir." The man said while also greeting Cait Sith.

Cloud walks over to isle 3 and picks up a box and reads the cover. It read: Shin-ra Tranquillizers, 3 doses. Cures fury and air sickness. Side effect may cause sadness.

He grabs it, puts it on the counter, and the cashier says, "That will be 100gil sir."

Cloud puts 100gil on the table and Cait Sith says, "Show him your card." He does so and the price went from 100gil to 90gil. 10 off, not bad.

When him and Cait Sith get out of the drug store, Cloud spots a tiny little flower shop cart to his left and it reminds him of a certain flower girl.

A sigh escapes Cloud's mouth as he goes up to the cart. The first thing that caught his eye was a pretty pink dahlia that also reminded him of Aeris.

He bought it and then suddenly everything around Cloud turned white…

"_Hey you!_"

"Hey."

"_It's beautiful Cloud._" Her voice was soothing to him.

"Yeah I know. Just like… You."

"_Aw, thank you! You're not bad looking either._" She says with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"_So what are these for?_" She asks pointing at the tranquillizers.

"Those are for Yuffie."

"_Oh, she still has trouble flying? I see you haven't changed at all, always thinking of others. You're still the same sweet guy I fell in love with a year ago._"

"_Aeris_… I need to tell you something."

"_What is it?_"

"You know how I feel about you right?"

"_Of course I do silly! I know you have trouble saying it too, but I know what you mean._"

"Well… I- I think… I'm starting to have the same feelings for Yuffie."

"_Oh Cloud. You know I'll always love you. I'm gone now and you have to move on. If being with Yuffie is what you want, then so be it. I just want you to be happy._"

"… I'll always love you too."

"_Hey you finally said it!_"

Everything around Cloud started to fade back into reality…

"What's wrong Cloud me boy?" Cait Sith asked. "Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Let's get back to the meeting."

That moment in the Highwind…

Vincent was just about to open the door to Cloud's room until he heard mumbling. He went inside and saw a sleeping Yuffie hugging a pillow tightly. Vincent reached for the blueprints that were right beside the bed and heard Yuffie say, "(mumble) Cloud… (mumble) Oh Cloudy. I didn't know you liked to (mumble) cuddle."

'What the Hell?' Vincent raised an eyebrow. 'I cannot believe I did not see it before. Yuffie has a thing for Cloud.'

Vincent tapped Yuffie on her shoulder and she said groggily, "Ugh... Hi Cloud."

"You are speaking to Vincent, not Cloud." He said.

Yuffie shakes her head to wake her up and her face suddenly turns bright red. "Oh God. Did you—"

"Yes I heard everything." He said.

"Please Vinny… Please don't tell him. You'll be the biggest asshole I know if you do."

"Don't worry. I don't even talk much." Vincent said.

Vincent and Yuffie make their way inside the Shin-ra building and he took Yuffie to get her key card. After they got done with the procedure, Yuffie looked at her card and said, "Ooh. This is cool."

The mysterious, vampire-like man and the carefree, teen ninja make their way up to the meeting.

Inside the meeting room…

Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, and Cloud get back to the meeting room, and to their surprise, it wasn't Vincent or Yuffie they saw with Reeve. It was none other than Reno and Rude, President Shinra's body guards and spies.

The two partners wave at the three guys and Reno says, "Well, well, if it isn't Cloud, Cid, and Barret. How ya guys been?"

"We're here to help." Rude added.

"We don't need y'all to help." Cid said while lighting a cigar on his mouth.

Reeve looked at Cid and said, "I'm sorry, but this is a non-smoking area."

"God damn it." Said the pilot as he put the light out.

"Come on Cid. We're pals right?" Reno asked. "Forget what happened in the past, were on your side now."

Cloud then asked the two Turks, "What kind of help were you thinking exactly?"

"Well I could help with demolitions." Rude said while wiping a smudge off his sunglasses.

"If you're looking for someone who's good with bombs, then Rudy here is your man." Reno added.

Rude then said, "I told you not to call me that."

"What are you good with Reno?" Barret asked.

"Well I can keep the ladies company while you're all working, ha-ha. Speaking of ladies, where's that fine piece of ass Tifa?"

"You pig!" A voice yelled out. It was Yuffie accompanied by Vincent. "Tifa isn't an object you asshole!"

"Relax babe, I'm cool with her." Reno said trying to defend himself.

Then Yuffie replied, "Don't call me babe, scum bag."

After everyone got reacquainted with the Turks and after Yuffie stopped yelling at Reno, the meeting went on. It went on from 1pm to 4pm. They were going to rebuild Midgar from scratch. It was a way for the new Shin-ra Solar Power Company to say sorry.

When the meeting ended, the party members went into the Highwind to eat dinner, and then have a goodnight sleep. Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent were the only people awake at this time.

Cloud went to the recreation room and took a seat next to Yuffie who was on the couch watching the big screen TV and asked, "So how are the tranquillizers working?"

"Like a charm." She said. "Thanks again for buying 'em."

He replied, "Don't mention it. So did you get bored at the meeting at all?"

"Not really. Being around you guys again made my day. I just wish Tifa, Red, and Aer— Err…" Yuffie cut herself off right away. She didn't want to remind Cloud of Aeris because she knew that it would hurt him.

But to her surprise he said, "Yeah… me too. I wish they were here with us. Especially… you know who."

Yuffie got closer to Cloud and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her Cloudy." She said.

He reached for her hand and held it tight.

"Me too…"

They sat on the comfortable, reclining couch silent and motionless. The only thing making noise was the big, glowing box in front of them. They watched TV until they both fell asleep. Yuffie was at Cloud's right side resting her head on his shoulder while his arm was totally around her waist.

Vincent walked by the recreation room's door to get some water from the kitchen and found the two sleeping soundly on the couch.

'Good thing Tifa isn't here to see this.' He thought.

Before getting his water, Vincent went into the linen closet and grabbed a comforter which he put on top of the swordsman and the ninja.

He said to himself, 'It does get pretty cold when the A/C goes on.'

'Cloud's right. I am a saint.' Vincent frowned at the thought. 'It doesn't suit me."

He walks into the kitchen, grabs a glass, and fills it up with water. After quenching his thirst, He walks to his room in the crews lodge and lies down on his bed.

'What a day.'

* * *

Yay I updated fast! Well it's late and I got school so until the next chapter!

-Circa S.


	6. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Cloud x Yuffie

A/N: Hi guys, Circa here.

If you guys are wondering where I find some of my ideas, then let me just tell you that it comes from the music I listen to. I got the idea of this fic from a song I heard. I thought the lyrics of the song kind of fit with the story. Well, on with chapter 6!

* * *

She's so Lovely

Chp.6: Are We There Yet?

Cloud and Yuffie both had the most amazing sleep they ever slept that previous night. The air conditioner was on full blast, just the way Cid liked it, while a hefty comforter covered the two as they snuggled ever so closely together. It was impossible to resist the sandman's magic.

Very early next morning…

Cloud felt a cool breeze of the air conditioner stroke his face and he opens his eyes slowly. It was dark. He looks to his right and sees Yuffie with her head rested on his right shoulder blade while her arms were grasped around his abdomen.

'She's so cute when she's sleeping.' He thought.

Cloud slowly released the ninja from his own grasp and tried his hardest not to wake her while he pulled his arm out from behind her back. After doing so, he got out of the blanket, moved Yuffie in a more comfortable position, and looked outside the window. The sun wasn't even up yet.

He was the first one to wake up out of everybody so it was quiet.

The group's plan for today was to go to Nibelheim and inform Tifa about the Midgar project. She called the other day and asked them to visit her so she can get caught up with what they were doing and also to so see how they were.

- - - - -

Cloud went to the kitchen and reached into the fridge for a bagel, cream cheese, and orange juice. He just wanted a simple breakfast. He popped the two bagel slices into the toaster and poured some OJ in a cup. When his bagel was nice and toasted, Cloud spread a light amount of cream cheese on it. As he sat and ate, he heard someone's footsteps nearby. It was Vincent. He woke up just a little later than Cloud did and he too was hungry.

"Good morning Vincent." Cloud said.

"Same to you my friend. So how was your sleep?" Vincent replied as he looked around the refrigerator.

"It was good. I was nice and comfortable. And yours?" The blonde man asked.

Vincent shook his head and said, "Terrible. My insomnia still hasn't shown any signs of stopping."

He picked up the box of leftover Thai food that they had last night and put it in the microwave.

"Sorry to hear that. Hey, what's in the leftover box Vince?" Cloud asked.

He answered, "Pad Thai… I think."

When the leftovers were done heating, Vincent grabbed them out of the microwave, grabbed some chopsticks, and sat down with Cloud on the dining table.

"So how long do we have until we get to Nibelheim?" Vincent asks.

"Another 3 hours." Cloud looks at his phone's clock and it read 5:07 am. "We'll be there around eight."

Vincent nods his head telling Cloud he understood.

Later that morning…

It was seven o'clock at the moment and only Cid, Cloud, and Vincent were awake. Cid had turned the auto pilot off so he could steer the mighty vessel to Nibelheim himself. He reached for the microphone controlling the intercom with his off hand while his main hand kept control of the wheel.

"Attention all Highwind crew members, wake up and listen you lazy asses! Nibelheim is only an hour away and we need to start getting ready to land. Get to your stations now!"

The crew and workers heard their captain pilot's orders and immediately went to work.

Meanwhile inside the recreation room…

Yuffie cursed at Cid in her mind for waking her up from pleasant slumber. 'What the Hell Cid! I was having the best sleep ever and you just had to ruin it!'

She quickly noticed that she was in a different positioned than before and looked around for any sign of Cloud around. Her heart started to beat faster when she realized that she had just slept the whole night in his arms.

Yuffie sat up, put her shoes on and thought, 'I know it probably didn't mean anything to him, but that was the best night of my life. Oh God, if he only knew what he does to me. (Sigh) Boys are such jerks.'

After the last laces of her boots were tied, she got up and headed towards the control room.

- - - - -

Yuffie greeted everybody working in the control room of Cid's airship and asked, "Hey guys! So, are we there yet?"

She got no response from anybody.

Yuffie started asking repeatedly, "Hello? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

The crew members still ignored her and that pissed Yuffie off even more so she yelled, "Hey, I asked you dickheads a question! ARE WE THERE YET!"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled back except for Cloud who was sitting by a computer smiling.

"Geez! I just wanted to know if we were close." Yuffie said while taking a seat next to Cloud.

"I'm so excited to see Tifa again! How 'bout you Cloud?" She asked.

"Of course. It's been a while." He answered.

Yuffie then said, "While you boys do manly things, Teef and I are definitely going out. She said she'd take me shopping. Is that OK with you?"

Cloud nodded and she smiled.

"It's settled then. Tifa here we come!" She said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I will be adding more soon enough!


End file.
